


[ART] The Tragedye of Hanevis and Beltanthiar

by DachOsmin



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Art, M/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin





	[ART] The Tragedye of Hanevis and Beltanthiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).




End file.
